


Into the Void

by Miss_ClaireIvy



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: IM NOT EVEN KIDDING, Sans (Undertale) Remembers Resets, Spoilers - Undertale Genocide Route, The Void, Undertale Genocide Route, Undertale Saves and Resets, like literally the void, watch genocide route
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 23:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18788215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_ClaireIvy/pseuds/Miss_ClaireIvy
Summary: As a Genocide Route is being actde out, monsters are falling, and dust, once again, is rising into the air. But...as their SOULS are shattered, could there be somewhere else out there?





	Into the Void

“…n..no..”

“What. Are you scared Frisk?” A twisted smile grows, Chara’s form flickering before them. “Scared of seeing how YOU slice a knife. Right. Through. Their. SOULS. Or…”

She giggles, a mocking sound, echoing around the black expanse. 

“Do you CARE about them?” She questions, running an ice cold finger across Frisk’s cheek, feeling the shaking underneath it. Her smile growing even more.

“Well, with how many times they fought you, obviously they don’t. And anyway,” Chara pauses, glancing down at the shaking form.

“….CArinG NEvEr gOT AnyoNE anywhere…” A screeching noise fills the air, as her eyes go black, the pupil melting into the expanse.

“So, Frisk.” Chara turns, her hair bouncing, looking almost reminiscent of a young girl from so long ago. “Shall we?”

*RESET


End file.
